Curiosity
by zenonaa
Summary: "You behaved for once. I'm nearly impressed, Fukawa. Usually you can't keep your disgusting words in your disgusting mouth. It's put me in a merciful mood. I didn't know I had the capacity for one until now." Togafuka


**A lot of people I follow on tumblr are massive DR fans, and I finally decided to check it out fairly recently. I read a LP and became hooked. It's amazing, with a superb story and wonderful cast. Soon after, I itched to write about one of my favourite relationships and came out with this. I'm not much of a romance writer (and these two characters are quite... unique in this aspect, which just makes them even funner to write) but venturing outside your comfort zone isn't a bad thing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Touko would have squealed the whole way to the public bath had she not known better. Her skip slowed as she peeled open the folded piece of paper in her hands, rereading to remind herself that it had indeed been slipped through the crack beneath her door earlier that day. Ah, he knew her so well- identifying her location so he could deliver it to her. When she discovered the note and surveyed the outside corridor, she didn't spot anyone. So sly and swift. She expected no less from someone as great as him.

_'Meet me by the public bath lockers at midnight. Tell no one, bring no one and make no noise. Be inconspicuous or do not come at all.  
Togami Byakuya.'_

What trust. She placed the note against her chest with a sigh. From the many hours she spent admiring his handiwork, she assumed he wanted to be alone with her. Why else would it be so secret? Unless… she grimaced… he invited others too. Maybe he suspected one of the lowlifes and wanted to discuss his assessments with everyone else?

Unlikely- he kept his thoughts to himself until he decided on the right time to reveal them. Maybe he needed a private area to debate Monobear? That made more sense. Still, he invited her. And she made sure to arrive half an hour early in the off-chance she could catch him by himself, should any pests stop by later.

She entered the locker room and looked around. Should she call out?

No. He said to make no noise and be inconspicuous. If she didn't heed his instructions, she would only disgrace him. And why would he be there yet? She arrived way before schedule. Why would he wait even earlier when he could do something el-?

"You're early."

Touko jumped, a wail wobbling in her throat as she flailed her arms.

Byakuya, sat against the bit of wall beside the door leading to the bathing area, glared up from his book. A flashlight leaned slanted against his foot, bulb pointed towards the object in his hands. "I told you to be silent."

She cleared her throat. "Ah… yes, you did. I apologise… You caught me off-guard. It was a foolish mistake I will atone for however way you please, Byakuya-sama… Punish me as you see fit…"

"What did I just say?" he hissed. "Are there ears under that rat nest? I said be silent. Kirigiri or one of the others might be lurking nearby. They can claim to abide by their night-time limitations to their heart's content, just like they can choose to disobey them."

Touko nodded and hooked her right index finger around the corner of her mouth.

Closing his book, Byakuya scooped up his flashlight and stood up. His gaze flickered towards his book, which he tucked under his armpit.

He glared down at Touko and crossed his arms. Her knees shook.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

She shook her head.

Byakuya turned away. "Do you know why you're here?" Not hearing an answer, he glowered over his shoulder. "You can speak now, so long as you are quiet and don't waste my time."

"I don't know," she muttered.

Satisfied, he pulled open the door and entered the bathing area. Touko dodged through the closing gap, tucking her invitation into her bra. Did… he want to bathe with her? She swiveled on her heels, fists bumping against her chin. What an unexpected turn of events. Under his stoic exterior bubbled raging hormones, freed from his heart's suppression.

"It looks like I will have to explain," Byakuya remarked, studying the door and pressing his palm against it. "Even if it's painfully obvious. This area doesn't contain any surveillance cameras. That means Monobear cannot see nor listen to anything that takes place here."

"Oh…" Touko hid her face in her hands for a moment, splaying out her fingers and peeking at his indifferent expression. Her mouth twitched into a smile. "Does Byakuya-sama perhaps have a deep dark secret he wishes to share with his closest companion? Has Touko-chan been selected as his sole confederate? What affairs will transpire in the dead of night between two lonesome souls in an otherwise empty bathhouse?"

"… I retract my earlier statement. Don't talk at all." Byakuya surveyed the room. "Follow me before I send you away."

Touko clasped her hands together and shuffled after him. What a perfect start to this meeting: he hadn't objected to her suggestions. He had told her to be quiet, but he hadn't corrected her.

She came to a stop beside him on the other side of the room.

His expression hardened. "Stand with your back to the wall." He tossed his book to the floor before aiming the glow of his flashlight at her chin.

Touko obeyed.

"Raise your chin. Keep your eyes closed."

She placed her hands over her eyes.

"I never told you to cover them, idiot. Just to close them. Remove your glasses before you do so. And don't move after that until I give you permission."

Whipping off her glasses and shoving them down the front of her top, she dropped her hands to her sides and scrunched up her face. Orange fuzz from the flashlight bled into the bottom of her blacked vision.

Touko trembled. What did Byakuya have up his sleeve? She flattened against the cool tiles behind her, hands grabbing air. Did… he want to show her something? Was he taking it out now? Did he finally purchase a gift for her? Even Naegi Makoto had done so, and he was leagues below anything remotely near Byakuya.

No. She would have heard his clothes move. It must have been something else. Was he thinking what to say? Was this his love confession? Touko almost broke his rules and opened her eyes to investigate.

Almost. She distracted herself by imagining his possible expressions and the angles his face could be at. Byakuya could do whatever he desired with her, and it made her insides tingle.

She licked at her dry lips, self-conscious of the gentle slurps she made. Had he… snuck away? The idea tore her heart. Did he do this due to a dare set by one of the delinquents or a pretty girl? Surely her Byakuya-sama would never agree to such a childish, petty thing? He hated them as much as she did. And unlike everyone else, he had class. But still… her breaths caught in her throat as- she would like to have said 'as time passed', but she didn't know if it did. Wouldn't he have done something by now? Unless he was simply watching her.

She blushed.

"Shh," he murmured, breath breezing across her lips. The orange fuzz in her vision vanished with a click, and something tapped against the floor. She shivered but continued waiting. Byakuya decided to remain instead of abandon her… unless he ran away after dropping the flashlight. Oh, the suspense tortured her- how exhilarating.

As she considered relenting to the itch in her lower lip, something soft yet firm pushed against her mouth. Wiggling in surprise, her shoulders brushed against two immovable cylinders planted either side of her. They hadn't been there before, had they? No… because they weren't cylinders. They must have been arms. His arms. So did that mean the sensation on her lips…?

Was… k-k-kissing?

Byakuya's mouth twisted against hers, his tongue teasing the dip between her lips. Their noses bumped into each other, those long eyelashes of his tickling her skin. Wait. If she could feel his eyelashes, did that mean he took his glasses off as well? The thought of his naked face against her naked face melted her under his touch.

He nibbled her lower lip. She barely retained a moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She yearned to express the power of his actions, but he had told her to not move or create noise without permission. Doing something that could make him stop sounded stupidly risky.

Contact broke between them as he pulled back. If only she could see his face. Even if she opened her eyes, the lack of eyewear and light would have obscured an otherwise mesmerizing view. But she had to restrain herself, no matter how agonising.

Byakuya's hands clenched, nails scraping beside her shoulders. Had he read her thoughts? Did she displease him? Was it over so soon?

As if reading her thoughts a second time, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He lowered himself and sucked, trailing his mouth down her chin to her throat. She released a defeated gasp, his hands sliding inward so he could caress her neck with his thumbs.

For once he didn't scold her for making a sound. His lips reached the top of her breastbone as he stepped forward so one of his legs were between hers. His hands glided down her sides to her hips, his body rubbing against hers.

Touko's legs buckled, knees clenching around his bent leg. He stiffened, glanced down and inhaled through his nose.

"You're fortunate I'm not a greedy pig like you," he whispered, tongue skimming up her neck before curling off her chin and into his mouth. He straightened up. "I should be able to cleanse my mouth before I consume too much of your filth in my meals." He turned his head and spat on the floor.

Touko didn't respond.

"You behaved for once. I'm nearly impressed, Fukawa. Usually you can't keep your disgusting words in your disgusting mouth. It's put me in a merciful mood. I didn't know I had the capacity for one until now." He chuckled. "As a reward, I reinstate your right to move and speak."

Touko, who had so many words, could not find any.

"That temporary ban did you good," he commented, obtaining his glasses from one of his pockets. "I'll have to remember that for future usage."

Touko didn't speak.

"Hm? Don't tell me you lost your voice. Or did I bore you?"

"No, B-Byakuya-s-sama. It was… what you did was…" She opened her eyes, his chest in her face. "I'm still collecting my thoughts. It'll take days. Possibly w-weeks, for this can only be a miracle sent by an angel of love."

He smirked. "You don't have time to revel in such matters when we are in a game of life and death. It'll just make you an easier target." He stepped away and bent down to pick up his flashlight. He switched it on and hunted for his book. "Though it isn't like I care how you focus your attention. It just means one less threat. Not that you ever were one. Her, however…" His tone soured as he moved to pick up his book. "Perhaps… this will happen again, granted that knowledge of it remains strictly between us."

"O-Of course, Byakuya-sama! As… As if I would consider sharing such tender, intimate things with any of them, who will never experience Byakuya-sama's saliva on their bodies," Touko grumbled. How jealous they would be if they were to realise… but Byakuya's offer mattered more.

"Your words mean nothing to me," he sneered, "though I doubt you have anything better."

"I- I would never tell! Ever! I swear on my life!"

"That means even less." Byakuya regarded her. "Don't assume I did this for your sake. It was simple curiosity and I knew you would require the least effort to convince. I will make another proposition if I feel the need to. Bye."

He started to walk off.

"But… did you enjoy it, Byakuya-sama?"

He stopped and adjusted his glasses. "It was interesting."

With that, he left.


End file.
